


The Insolent Mortal - Part 1

by tinacita



Series: Dr. Loki [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: "Dr" Loki and Rachel's "relationship" hits a big of a snag ...





	The Insolent Mortal - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> the latest installment with "Dr" Loki ... apologies for the lengthy delay

“Am I not pleasing you this evening, my master?” a small voice said.

Sighing, I looked down at the light elf kneeling between my legs. My cock looked even more massive in her tiny hands, and despite all her efforts, it was in the same state as when she had begun.

“No, you are not,” I replied flatly.

She released me immediately and dropped her head. “My sincerest apologies master. I beg of you, tell me what I can do to satisfy you?” she pleaded.

Standing up, I zipped my pants and began re-buttoning my shirt. I bent down, and gently tilted her face up.

“You have done nothing for which to apologize. You have not upset me. I merely have no desire for such things today,” I explained.

“I am so sorry master. Would you like me to fetch one of the others for you?” she asked obediently.

“No. That will not be necessary. Thank you for trying so hard to please me,” I answered.

I set some coins on the table for her, and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed again as last week was repeating itself. Here I was on Vanaheim, with a very lovely woman straddled atop of me, and I felt nothing.

After 30 minutes, I stopped her.

“My Prince,” she whimpered as I lifted her off of me, “Are you angry with me?”

“No,” I replied gruffly.

“What can I do to please you sire?” she asked.

“Nothing. Leave,” I answered.

“But my prince …” she continued.

“Get. Out. Now,” I said harshly.

The girl grabbed her robe, quickly put it on, and fled before my anger escalated.

I flopped back down onto the bed and screamed. This was infuriating.

Things had been going so very well. I spent nearly every weekend with my sweet Rachel. There were even a few occasions when she had “called” for me. Our pleasure was immense.

And then things changed.

It had been nearly 3 weeks since I had seen Rachel. She had told me that she was going to be extremely busy for a while, as her boss had given her a rather large project to work on.

I told her, of course, that she would need to relax in order to keep her mind fresh. She chuckled, and agreed to contact me.

But she hadn’t. And now, not only was I annoyed, I was extremely frustrated. None of my others were having any success in pleasing me.

Grumbling as I got dressed, still thoroughly unsatisfied, I left something for the poor girl I had just thrown out, and returned to Midgard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After spending a few days here, I decided enough was enough. I wasn’t going to wait any longer for Rachel to contact me.

I felt my mood lightening as I approached her home. It was early on an evening weekend, so I figured that she would be there.

Smiling, I knocked as I waited for her to answer. Knocking again, she still didn’t come to the door.

Glancing around, I quickly used my seidr to unlock her door and let myself in.

 _Where could she be?_ I asked as I searched her home. She does have a tendency to work long hours periodically, but not on a Saturday night.

I ventured into her small office, and noticed both her laptop and tablet on her desk. As I powered on her computer, I opened her tablet.

Thankfully, neither was password protected; it really was most tedious breaking such codes.

I pulled up her calendar, and saw an entry listed for this evening … Scott, 6pm, Ristorante di Cielo.

“Who is Scott?” I questioned aloud.

Once her computer was ready, I searched for said restaurant, memorizing the address. Then I shut both apparatuses down, and returned to Rachel’s bedroom.

Starting with the closet, I noticed that her red dress was missing. Upon further examination, her matching red lingerie was also absent from her drawer.

Now I was becoming angry.

_How dare she go out and be in the company of another man?!?! Rachel is MINE!!_

I was so upset that I used my seidr to transport myself to the restaurant. From the outside, it seemed like quite a nice place. Using my magic again, I rendered myself invisible and entered the building. It was even nicer inside, which fueled my ire.

Walking through the restaurant, I finally spotted them in a secluded corner. They were sitting across the table from one another, but he was holding her hand.

As I approached them, I could feel the rage growing. Rachel seemed enthralled by whatever this … lowly mortal … was saying to her. I nearly lost it when I saw her blush, but I needed to maintain my control.

Positioning myself even closer, I listened to their conversation, watching Rachel.

“I meant it Rachel. You are so lovely. I never thought you’d actually accept my invitation,” the lowly mortal said.

“Well,” Rachel said, pausing, “I am … was … am … sort of seeing this guy, but he’s gone a lot. And since I haven’t heard from him in a while, I figured why not go out on an actual date with you?”

“Oh. I didn’t know you were involved with anyone,” he said, releasing his hold on Rachel’s hand.

I was horrified when she grabbed for his hand.

“No! It … it’s hard to explain. We’re not exactly exclusive, which was ok. But now …” she replied.

_It WAS ok?? You agreed to this arrangement! And what is this nonsense about me being gone all the time?? You know how to contact me!!_

The man sighed, obviously relieved and encouraged by Rachel’s explanation.

Smiling, he said, “I was really happy when you agreed. I’ve enjoyed getting to know you over our ‘coffee dates,’ but this is so much better.”

Rachel blushed again, and I wanted to murder the insolent mortal where he sat. But I also wanted to learn more.

Remaining invisible, I watched their entire evening unfold. He told her about himself: he was well educated, a hard worker, had a dog, liked to go to the movies, had an older brother.

_How could he possibly think that he is any match for me?? I am a god!_

She then proceeded to respond in kind. I, of course, already knew all of the things that she was revealing to him. There was one part of their conversation that I found quite intriguing …

“So you mentioned that you were ‘sort of’ seeing someone?” he asked.

Rachel sighed, and thought for a moment before answering.

“Yes. We met under some unique circumstances. He is … fascinating,” she replied.

_I am SO much more than fascinating._

“You also said that he was gone a lot …” the mortal continued.

“Uh, yeah, he is. His … job … requires that he travel,” she responded.

“But I take it that you aren’t happy with that anymore?” he pressed.

“Well … that’s a hard question to answer. As I said, our relationship is rather unique,” she answered, somewhat uncomfortably.

“That’s not really clearing things up for me,” he said.

“What do you want to know Scott?” she asked.

He thought for a moment before answering.

“Rachel, I really like you. I have for some time now. But honestly, if you like this other guy and are still seeing him, then I can’t continue to see you. It’d be weird knowing that you were also with this other man, and the mere thought of someone being with you … well, I don’t like that at all.”

_YOU don’t like it?! SHE IS MINE!!! She will NEVER belong to you!!_

Before I could even hear Rachel’s response, I left. Had I not, something very … unfortunate … would’ve happened to that insolent mortal.

I transported myself to Svartalfheim and unleashed my rage on the desolate world.

After several minutes, I was starting to calm down. I sighed, somewhat exhausted by my angry display of emotions.

As I sat down in the dirt, the ruins of past battles on the dark horizon, I thought about my reaction.

 _This is so unlike me. Women are merely for pleasure. So why is this upsetting me so much?_?

Obviously, the question was wholly rhetorical. I legitimately cared for this woman. I smirked, sadly, thinking about how much my … Frigga … would’ve enjoyed this.

I missed her terribly. She would’ve known the perfect thing to say. She also would’ve told me exactly what to do. But alas, she is nothing more than a beloved memory, another victim of the oaf and that monstrosity who calls himself the allfather …

Shaking my head to rid myself of such thoughts, I stood up and dusted myself off.

I needed to return to Midgard, and resolve the situation with Rachel …

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
